Meeting An Angel In A Disaster
by malisha411
Summary: Gabriella and the guy everyone thought she would never meet, Troy, will save some hearts, some souls, and even some lives when she meets these 2 very special Angels.
1. Chapter 1

_Now, before anyone reads this, you need to know that it is a religious story. And very mean between black and white. But it took 2 people to change it. Gabriella and Troy...I know Gabriella isn't black but I need her to be for this story. Hope you like it!_

_P.S. It is kinda in 3rd person. But like a play. So I'm gonna be telling the story like a narrator....sorta, kinda. Anyways, hope you enjoy!_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

It all started one day as Chad was yelling at his dad.

"DAD, I TOLD YOU I DON'T WEAR BLUE!!!!!!!" He yelled as he ran off scarying his dog half to dealth.

He ran over to gabriella and his girlfriend, Christina, as he ripped his plaid blue shirt. (A/N: Realize that half of the beach is colvered with white people that hate black people, and the other half with black that hate white.)

"What's wrong sweety??" Christina asked as she handed me my camera that we were messing with.

"My dad's trying to make me where blue," Chad said madly.

Gabriella giggled a little.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY, GABI!" Chad yelled as Gabi jump back a little."It's serious," Chad continued calming down.

"It's just that, it's a Color! It's no biggy," Gabriella's smile soon turned to a frown. "Why do you even hate the color blue...and yellow??"

"I don't 'hate' them, it's just, it's been to many times compared to white peoples eyes...you know Blonde hair and Blue eyes??" Chad answered.

Christina shut her eyes as Chad's went wide."I didn't mean you Christina! I mean, I love your blue eyes. It's just that...when they're pared with blonde hair...it gets on my nerves," Chad said trying to convince her.

Christina smiled as he said that and gave him a kiss on the nose...which turned into a make-out session.

Feeling awkward Gabriella walked away to go check on Chad's dog, that she always took care of instead of him. She doesn't get mad about it, she loves animals, she just wished Chad cared for his dog. As Gabriella was running to Max, Chad's dog, Max started running toward her. Of course it ended up in a pile up with Gabi at the bottom and Maz licking all over her face. When Gabi got up, she could see a a dark cloud heading her way. As it got closer, it wasn't a cloud at all! It was some Beautiful Doves!

_"Why are they headed toward me??"_ Gabriella thought.

She wasn't scared of them, for she loved birds and they loved her as well, she was just confused. When the birds landed, they landed in a shape of a heart around her. Gabi smiled as she looked around. But soon she found out, she wasn't alone. There were 2 people standing in the heart, glowing it looked liked.

"Who are you??" Gabriella asked as she stood up and dusted off all the sand.

"We are Angels sent by God," The woman with the red hair and brown eyes said, that I later learned the name of her was Monica, she looked as if she was Irish.

"Don't be afraid. We come in peace. God has sent us to hover you. There is going to be an accident that involves you and everyone else at this beach," The man with the blonde hair and blue eyes, said. I later learned that his name was Andrew.

"Ok, so why has God sent you to hover over me personally?" Gabi asked.

Andrew smiled at Gabriella's question. "He has very great plans for you. He just sent us to help you with them. Now, see that boy over there?" Andrew said pointing to the brown haired and blue eyed boy over on the white side.

Gabriella looked over and saw him staring at her, and when she looked into his eyes, she felt like could swim in them. Oh what joy they gave her! "Yes," She answered.

"I want you to smile at him, this might sound a little weird, but if you don't do this, everything will go wrong. You see, you always smile at him, even though you guys are different skin colors. But lately, you havn't been smiling anymore. And that boy over there has noticed. Now remember, you're the only person who can see us," Monica said as the Doves flew away.

Gabriella obeyed and smiled friendly at the boy, who smiled in return. "Ok, now what?" She asked.

"Now, we wait," Andrew said patiently. "He is fighting with Satan right now, but God is on his side. If he listens to God he will come over to this side. And he will ask you if you want to do something on his side of the beach. You must take that offer for the white cannot touch you when you have been invited. His name is Troy," Andrew continued.

Gabi took a deep breath and turned around only to find Troy stading there.

"Hi, Gabriella right?" Troy asked.

"Yes. And you're Troy?" Gabriella asked. She could she the shock in his face.

"I didn't realize you knew my name," Troy said still in shock.

Gabi smiled, "Well I do!"

"I realize that," Troy said starting a smile.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I worked really hard on it and would appreciat it if you reviewed._

_Peace Love Goodbye_

_-M-_


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback_

_Now, see that boy over there?" Andrew said pointing to the brown haired and blue eyed boy over on the white side._

_Gabriella looked over and saw him staring at her, and when she looked into his eyes, she felt like could swim in them. Oh what joy they gave her! "Yes," She answered._

_"I want you to smile at him, this might sound a little weird, but if you don't do this, everything will go wrong. You see, you always smile at him, even though you guys are different skin colors. But lately, you havn't been smiling anymore. And that boy over there has noticed. Now remember, you're the only person who can see us," Monica said as the Doves flew away._

_Gabriella obeyed and smiled friendly at the boy, who smiled in return. "Ok, now what?" She asked._

_"Now, we wait," Andrew said patiently. "He is fighting with Satan right now, but God is on his side. If he listens to God he will come over to this side. And he will ask you if you want to do something on his side of the beach. You must take that offer for the white cannot touch you when you have been invited. His name is Troy," Andrew continued._

_Gabi took a deep breath and turned around only to find Troy standing there._

_"Hi, Gabriella right?" Troy asked._

_"Yes. And you're Troy?" Gabriella asked. She could she the shock in his face._

_"I didn't realize you knew my name," Troy said still in shock._

_Gabi smiled, "Well I do!" _

_"I realize that," Troy said starting a smile._

_End Flashback_

"I was wondering Gabriella, do you want to come for a walk?" Troy asked.

"I'd love to," Gabriella continued, "but call me Gabi," Gabriella smiled

Troy returned the smile. "Ok, Gabi."

They started walking across the white side of the beach. Gabriella couldn't help but feel scared as she walked with Troy, for all the people looked cruely at her. As she looked around she scooted closer to Troy. Of course, Troy looked at her and smiled.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked.

Gabi gulped. "Yeah, I-I-I'm fine," She answered nervously.

Troy chuckled at her childish play. "Are you sure?"

"P-p-p-positive," she let out.

Troy smiled widely. "Whatever you say."

"What? You don't believe me?" Gabi asked.

"It's not that I don't believe you. It's just your really cute when your worried," Troy chuckled.

Gabi blushed violently, which of course, made Troy smile even wider, pick her up and twirl her around. Gabi held tight to her hands around his neck as he spun around. Gabi laughed happily. When they got to a rock cave Troy set her down.

"Did I just hear Gabriella laugh?" Troy said, for he had never seen her laugh.

"Yes you did," Gabi replied with a smile as Troy smiled back lovingly at her.


	3. Okay

Okay, so you've most likely realized I haven't written in a long while. Well, I'm sick…it's really bad and well…

Okay so, my friend Mikki will take over for me. I hope you love her writing…all of it will be posted on the MikkiTail account.

-M-


End file.
